The girl trio
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically just some song fics for the Young Justice girls. Not fem slash! rated for language in some ch. OC, if you don't like, don't read
1. Popular

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Vanessa**_

Vanessa and Artemis were sitting in Vanessa's room at the mountain, looking through some magazines, mocking or complementing styles while waiting for Megan to get ready for the movies.

"I have those same shoes." Vanessa said looking a some celebratory.

"Why do most people today dress like their teenagers?" Artemis asked, throwing a magazine aside, "And then most teenagers dress like sluts or like they're from the eighties."

Just as Artemis said 'eighties' Megan entered the room.

"Hey, what do you guys think of the outfit I picked out for when we go to the movies?" Megan asked wearing the same outfit she always wears.

"Is that the only outfit you have?" Vanessa questioned. To be honest, both Artemis and Vanessa thought Megan's fashion need a lot of help and even considered putting her on 'What not to wear'.

"What's wrong with this?" Megan asked pulling at her shirt. Both girls thought of something to say without sounding mean when Artemis spoke up.

"Your style is okay, but it needs to be...more modern." She finally said. Megan nodded trying to figure out what she was getting at. Vanessa soon answered her question.

"Forget the movies, were taking you to the mall and getting new clothes, you have a long way to go if you're gonna fit in on earth." Vanessa said walking out of the room.

"But." Megan tried to protest but Artemis had dragged her out of the room.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I (And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I?) My tender heart tends to start to bleed, and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I know exactly what they need, and even in your case though it's the toughest case I've yet to face don't worry - I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead, and yes indeed you will be,Popular!_

Megan watched as her two bffs ran around the store they were in, pulling clothes from hangers and shelves. They then ran to Megan and handed her all the clothes then pushed her into the changing room.

"How are we going to afford all of this?" Megan asked in hopes of getting out of this. But just then Vanessa pulled out a credit card.

"No problem." She said.

"But remember I can just fabricate clothes." Megan reminded her. Both girls thought that over for a minute but weren't beaten just yet.

"Earth girls borrow each others clothes sometimes, if you don't have any clothes, how can we do that?" Artemis asked.

"Well, Hello Megan, I saw that on 'Hello Megan' once." Megan said happily walking into the dressing room. At that moment Artemis and Vanessa made mental notes to destroy the tv. Megan came out wearing an orange halter top, red shorts, and dark gold gladiator sandals. All 3 girls shook their heads in disagreement. Her next outfit was a pale green tank top, an apricot half jacket, jean shorts, and flip flops. This outfit got a better response then the one before. Megan's next outfit was a pleated maroon skirt, a white button down blouse and black ballet flats. It did get an okay review but not as good as the outfit before it. After about 3 hours of shopping, the girls just about had enough of shopping and decided to return home.

"How was shopping?" Robin asked giving his girlfriend a hug when she walked through the transporter. Vanessa only glared, yeah it was fun shopping, but the term 'shop till you drop' described the situation all to well.

"We have to do that again, that was so much fun!" Megan exclaimed running to her room to put her new clothes away.

"At least her style is better now." Artemis and Vanessa agreed before collapsing on the couch.

**_Ok so that was the first installment of 'The girl trio'. Hope you liked it, I am taking song requests. Ex: Girls just want to have fun, G.N.O, Ladies night._**


	2. Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee

**_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Sandra Dee .Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way .Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day .I don't drink or swear, I won't rat my hair, I get ill from one cigarette Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers. Would you pull that crap with Annette? As for you, Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do You got your crust, I'm no object of lust,I'm just plain Sandra Dee Elvis, Elvis, let me be, keep that pelvis far from me. Keep your cool, now you're starting to drool Hey, fungu, I'm Sandra Dee._**

Artemis, Megan, and Vanessa had decided to have a sleep over at Mt. Justice. Upon hearing this, all the guys got the heck out of there (if crashing at Wally's counted as a get away plan) leaving the girls as well as Black Canary alone in the Mountain. Though Canary mostly stayed in her room or trained, the girls called dibs on the living room, moved all the furniture, and lay out their sleeping bags. For the most part, they mostly watched movies, did hair and make up, went through boxes of disguises, and text the guys. Around ten o'clock, they started playing Truth (basically truth or dare only you have to answer the question truthfully or do a dare).

"Okay, Indy, have you and Rob ever made out before?" Artemis asked, taking a sip of pop.

"Honestly, no, we've kissed for no reason but that's it." Indigo answered solemnly, "Alrighty, Megan, have you ever had, or have, feelings for Conner?"

"He's like my brother." Megan argued.

"Yeah right." Indigo and Artemis chimed and fell over laughing. Canary came storming into the room moments later.

"Have you girls lost your minds, it's almost 10:30pm, and you're not even in you're sleeping bags, you'll be tired tomorrow." Canary warned before walking away.

"Has she ever pulled an all nighter?" Indigo asked grabbing a bag of chips.

"I bet she hasn't, the worst she's probably done is fall asleep at 9:00pm, I doubt she's even been to a party, she's so uptight." Artemis mumbled back.

"Kind of like Sandy from Grease." Megan added opening a can of pop.

All the girls laughed, when Indigo noticed a wig with similar hair to Canary. She put it on, and as if out of no where, started singing.

_"Look at me, I'm Ca-nary, lousy with virginity, Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Ca-nary."_

Laughing, Artemis picked up another wig and joined her.

_"Watch it, hey, I'm Lois Lane, I was not brought up that way .Won't come across, even Clark Kent lost his heart to Lois Lane."_

The last to join in was Megan, who picked up a dark brown wig and sang the next verse.

_"I don't drink or swear, I won't rat my hair, I get ill from one cigarette Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers. Would you pull that crap with Iris?"_

Now, all three sang together.

_"As for you, Batman,you, I know what you wanna do You got your crust, I'm no object of lust,I'm just plain Ca-nary. Lantern, Lantern, let me be, keep that pelvis far from me. Keep your cool, now you're starting to drool Hey, Flash, I'm Ca-nary."_

As if on cue, Canary had re-entered the living room.

"Are you girls making fun of me?" She asked with a pout. The girls were quick to shed their wigs, when Indigo spoke.

"Some people are just so touchy."

**_A/N: Okay I'd like to thank my twin, Purpledragon6, for helping me remix this. I'd also like to thank my sister who was watching this movie, which gave me this idea. I own nothing. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. P.s: Ik she likes Arrow but that just worked out better._**


	3. Random chapter

Vanessa, Artemis and Barb were all over at Vanessa's house. Having nothing better to do, the girls decided on a sleep over, which was turning out rather boring.

"So Mr. Jacobs gave me a warning today for kissing Dick on the cheek." Vanessa said rolling her eyes. Barb laughed.

"He's just jealous."

"Well, it's only my second day, which teacher is he again?" Artemis questioned, reaching for a can of pop.

"My Romani teacher, Dick will come by the class and says random phrases and he gets pissed." Vanessa snickered.

"And you don't do that for Dick's Spanish class?" Barb joked.

"Nah, he does that all the time with my classes and yet, when I try to talk with him, he always find something to get out of it (1)." Vanessa replied sadly.

"Revenge?" Artemis questioned.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could mess with him on Monday."

"What did you have in mind?" Barb asked. A small smirk began to form at the corners of Vanessa's mouth.

**_Monday_****_:_**

Dick was casually walking home from school, minding his own business, when someone came up behind him, holding a cloth over his mouth and nose. Seconds later, Dick's eyes closed as he fell into unconsciousness. It was several hours before he woke up.

"I knew you gave him too much Ivy!" a girl mumbled as Dick came back to his senses.

"Well Harley was the one who measured it!" Apparently Ivy, argued.

"Guys, shut it, he's up!" The last female hushed her cronies.

"Wha- WHAT THE!" Dick questioned realizing he was tied to a chair. One of the girls flipped on a lamp, revealing them to be none other than Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman. Something seemed off about them.

"Not important," Catwomen hissed slowly, "We got the boy wonder."

"True." Ivy and Harley agreed. Dick eyes widened as he realized what Catwoman just said.

"I ain't Robin!" He said quickly.

"Sure." Harley replied sarcastically. Catwoman walked in front of the boy.

"We know who you are."

"Yeah, Dick Grayson." Dick replied.

"Robin."

"Dick."

"Robin."

"Dick."

"Dumb head!" Catwoman said quickly realizing her mistake. Dick noticed it too, only one person called him that.

"Vanessa?" He asked slowly. By now, all girls were laughing like crazy.

"Admit it!" Vanessa said taking off her mask and doubling over, "We totally got you."

"The only thing I'm admitting is, I'm kinda scared now, knowing you have chloroform." Dick replied as Barb, reveled to be Ivy, and Artemis, reveled to be Harley, untied the poor boy. The rest of the lights were turned on to reveal they were simply in Vanessa's basment.

"You guys suck." Dick said climbing the stairs leading to the first floor.

"Of course we do." Barb laughed as they filed up stairs. Yes, Dick didn't talk to them for a week, but it was worth it.


	4. Oh Susana

**A/N: Came up with this during choir, laughed about it, and thus, this ch. Enjoy.**

Indigo was on the couch in the living room sharpening her sword, Artemis was on the floor, cleaning her arrows and Megan was folding laundry. Robin came storming into the room out of no where.

"What's up Robz?" Indigo asked.

"Zantana isn't joining the team!" Robin answered throwing himself on the couch.

"So?" Vanessa asked.

"She's um, probably really upset about it." Robin shot back.

"Sure, well tell her not to cry for you, she'll avoid a lot of heart break that way." Artemis smirked. Megan started giggling.

"I just noticed something." She said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Her name sounds like Susanna." Megan continued.

"Susanna, don't you cry for me?" Indigo asked, a smirk crawling on her lips. Soon, Megan and Artemis caught on to what she was getting at. Setting up a mind link, the girls had a three second rehearsal. Breaking it, and shortly after, snapping a tune, the girls started their song.

_I come from Gotham City with my gui-tar on my knee;_  
><em>I'm goin' to Lou'siana my true crush for to see.<em>  
><em>It rained all night the day she left,<em>  
><em>the weather it was dry;<em>  
><em>The sun so hot I froze to death,<em>  
><em>Zantana don't you cry.<em>

_Oh! Zantana, don't you cry for me;_  
><em>I come from Gotham City,<em>  
><em>with my qui-tar on my knee.<em>

_I had a dream the other night,_  
><em>When everything was still;<em>  
><em>I thought I saw Zantana <em>  
><em>A-coming down the hill.<em>  
><em>The buckwheat cake was in her mouth,<em>  
><em>The tear was in her eye,<em>  
><em>Said I, I'm coming from the south,<em>  
><em>Zantana don't you cry.<em>

_Oh! Zantana, don't you cry for me;_  
><em>I come from Gotham City<em>  
><em>with my gui-tar on my knee.<em>

_I soon will be in New Orleans,_  
><em>And then I'll look all 'round,<em>  
><em>And when I find Zantana,<em>  
><em>I'll fall upon the ground.<em>  
><em>But if I do not find her,<em>  
><em>This boy'll surely die,<em>  
><em>And when I'm dead and buried,<em>  
><em>Zantana don't you cry.<em>

_Oh! Zantana, don't you cry for me;_  
><em>I come from Gotham City,<em>  
><em>with my gui-tar on my knee.<em>

Ending it off with a short break of clapping, whistling, and snapping, the trio turned to see Robin completely red in the face.

"She's a home wrecker_**(1)**_." Indigo mumbled, seeing her boyfriend blush that much over another girl was enough to send her over the edge.

"Why, just, why?" Robin asked.

"Because."

**_A/N: How many people out there were upset with tonight's episode? Anyway, so that's that, the next song will be 'Nobody's home' by Avril Lavigne. This song however is 'Oh, Susana" I have no clue who it's by, there are several different versions. Oh and, here are the correct lyrics:_**

_**I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee;I'm goin' to Lou'siana my true love for to rained all night the day I left,the weather it was dry;The sun so hot I froze to death,Susanna don't you cry.**__**Oh! Susanna, don't you cry for me;**__**I come from Alabama,**__**with my banjo on my knee **__**I had a dream the other night,**__**When everything was still;**__**I thought I saw Susanna ,**__**A-coming down the hill.**__**The buckwheat cake was in her mouth,**__**The tear was in her eye,**__**Said I, I'm coming from the south,**__**Susanna don't you cry.**__**Oh! Susanna, don't you cry for me;**__**I come from Alabama,**__**with my banjo on my knee.**__**I soon will be in New Orleans,**__**And then I'll look all 'round,**__**And when I find Susanna,**__**I'll fall upon the ground.**__**But if I do not find her,**__**This man'll surely die,**__**And when I'm dead and buried,**__**Susanna don't you cry.**__**Oh! Susanna, don't you cry for me;**__**I come from Alabama,****with my banjo on my knee.**_

_**(1): Just for kicks, I'm having a contest, who ever can give me the answer first will get to guest appear in one of my on-going fics, or have a request for a chapter of the story of your choice written and dedicated to you. Here's your question: Which Character From What Recently Ended With A Movie Tv Series On Cartoon Network Used To Often Refer To A Trio of Boys As 'Home wreckers'?**_


	5. Random Chapter: Secrets

Artemis, Megan, and Vanessa were having a sleep over at Vanessa's house one Saturday night, and everyone knows, no sleep over is complete with out a secret telling.

"There's no way I'm telling you any of my secrets." Artemis snapped as soon as Megan suggested the game.

"Come on, you have to let us in on some gossip." Megan begged.

"No."

Vanessa laughed.

"There's no point Megs, she isn't gonna spill that she's not-." Vanessa covered her mouth.

"Huh?" The other two girls asked.

"Nothing, Nothing."

"So what's it like dating Rob?" Artemis tried to change the subject.

"Fantastic, what's it like having a crush on Wally?"

"WHAT? I don't, shut up!"

"Whatever, Megan, what's it like dating Conner?"

"He's got to be _the _best boyfriend ever!" Megan giggled, "Hey, Artemis, what's it like having Green Arrow for an uncle?"

Artemis was caught of guard.

"It's, um, oh man, we're out of chips, I'll go get more." Artemis, fled from the room. Vanessa scowled.

"I'll be right back." She said, leaving at well.

"Artemis was at the end of the hallway when Vanessa caught up with her.

"So are we like long lost sisters or distant cousins?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"What?" Artemis snapped.

"You're not really Green Arrows _sobrina_. (1)." Vanessa snapped. Artemis glared.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"How do you _ not_ know, can't you tell, my dad and GA's blonde hair, our love for medieval weapons, my close relationship with Roy, I thought it was obvious."

"Wait, you're-"

"That's right chica, GA es mi tio, el media hermano de mi padre." Vanessa answered.

Artemis almost fell back. Her first secret was out of the bag.

**(1)= Can anyone tell me what Vanessa was saying? Come Spanish speakers (like me) it's you're time to shine, lol, thanks for reading!**


	6. GNO

"Robin is cheating!" Indigo growled, walking into Megan's room.

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked from her spot on the floor.

"I just know he is! He's always hanging out with Zantana."

"Well, maybe they're just good friends?" Megan suggested.

Indigo sighed, both Artemis and Megan put an arm around her.

"Who needs him, tonight, just forget about him, and we'll go do something fun." Megan said, getting up and heading to her closet, "Remember when you guys said that earth girls share clothes?"

_Don't call me, leave me alone, not gonna answer my phone, cause I don't, no, I won't see you._

After about fifty tries, the girls finally got their outfits right. Indigo now wore a spandex pink and black top with pleather skinny jeans and black stelletos, Artemis wore a grey, off-the-shoulder top, metallica skinny jeans, and sparkly, silver wedges, and Megan now wore a cropped, black top with a blue-grey tanktop underneath, a pare of short shorts, and white flip-flops.

_I'm out to have a good time. To get you off of my mind, 'Cause I don't and I won't need you.  
><em>

Next up was make-up, Indigo had on pale purple eyeliner, and pink lip gloss, Artemis had on silver eye shadow, and a mauve lip color, and Megan wore a black gel eyeliner, and a lip stick that matched her 'natual' lip color.

_Send out a 911, We're gonna have some fun, Hey boy, you know you better run, __'Cause it's a girls night, __It's alright without you. __I'm gonna stay out, __And play out without you. __You better hold tight, __Cause girls' nights without you!_

As for hair, Indigo's hair was now stick straight, Artemis' hair had taken down from it's usually high pony tail, and was teased just a litte. As for Megan, her hair was now back in a bun on both sides of her head.

_Let's go G.N.O. __Let's go G.N.O. __Let's go G.N.O. __Let's go-_

"Hey, Indy, sorry I haven't been hanging out with you a lot lately, Batman had Zantana and I doing an undercover mission, but now that I'm back, I was thinking we could do something tonigh- where you going?" Robin asked, having walked into Mt Justice, and just noticed that the girls were all dressed up, and leaving the mountain.

"Sorry, babe," Indigo said as she strolled over to the zeta beam, "its a girls night."


End file.
